


Kanin & björn

by Nikasvars



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And edits, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Found Family, Other, Suspension, add more tags later, protective glamrock freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasvars/pseuds/Nikasvars
Summary: On the run from Vanny, Gregory meets Glamrock Freddy.
Relationships: Glamrock freddy & vanny, Gregory & glamrock freddy, Vanny & gregory
Kudos: 51





	Kanin & björn

**Author's Note:**

> The game isn't even out yet, but here i am, already with a small fic.

“Gregory, your friends are worried about you…”

The rabbit’s voice was sweet similar to fresh fruit, attempting to coax the boy into quit fleeing from her. It caused Gregory to feel sick to his stomach.

Being pursued was nothing similar to the films. The stars look courageous, consistently in charge of the circumstance. The truth was far eliminated from that pretty form of hurrying to take care of yourself. Gregory had no ideal opportunity to call for help, and now a bunny animatronic-thing was after him with a blade.

His face was flushed red and his appearance one of unadulterated frenzy. Exactly when he believes it's safe, he can hear her strides drawing nearer, trailed by the same voice he just heard.

"They're here with me."

He attempts to zero in on his breathing, however the tension bubbles inside Gregory's rib cage. His friends…? Are they really there? Are they ok? But what if they are…

Gregory rapidly shakes that idea away. No, now wasn't a good time to consider that. He immediately looked around the spot, prior to taking off by and by. Vanny's voice developing more faint as he ran from her.

”Please, come out.”

Wiping the perspiration from his temple, his legs surrender from underneath him and Gregory falls behind the closest divider. He went around the shopping center, searching for anybody he knows, for any sort of way out, yet, he establishes nothing. Is there actually no chance to get out of here? Shouldn't something be said about his family? Shouldn't they be stressed over him at this point?

"Gregory, I may have lost my temper earlier, but it was just a glitch."

The footsteps are coming nearer. Gregory's heart began hustling, and he realized he needed to continue onward. He ran, and ran, and ran until he needed to stop before his lungs gave out on him. His earthy colored hair was tangled with a ruby fluid, his wounded and trim and his garments seemed as though clothes, grimy and worn out after a past battle. He needed to continue running.

"It won't happen again."  
It's clearly a lie. It has to be. Lies are whirling all around her.

"It's been such a difficult day for all of us."

Gregory doesn't try to move. He doesn't try to inhale, Frozen to the spot, he can feel his heart beating in his chest and somebody moving close by. Somebody that is not him.

"Why don't you come out, and we can play a game together."

Before Gregory could frame a solitary word, an enormous hand appeared unexpectedly and slams over his mouth, another hand grabbing him decisively. Even as he battled, the creature's grasp resembled iron and didn't move an inch.

”It won’t happen again.”

Gregory could feel water fill his eyes, his throat shut tight and each word contributed higher than the last a work to squeak out the words that were muted by a chilly, metal hand. Tears split over and streamed down his face like a waterway getting away from a dam, as he hears her voice call out to him, for one last time.

”It was just a g̷̳̈ḷ̴͝į̶͐t̸̪̽c̴̟ḧ̷̙.”


End file.
